


A kiss for you, a kiss for the baby

by orphan_account



Series: Haikyuu Omegaverse Shorts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dadchi!, I Blame Tumblr, I have no excuse for this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Suga, alpha daichi, but not really, major fluff, mentions of heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Suga is pregnant and Daichi is super corny and sweet and gives him a morning kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss for you, a kiss for the baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first omegaverse fic and my first daisuga fic so I'm sorry if it's not very good, also I'm sorry that it's so short (it's like midnight right now and I should be sleeping I have school in the morning but I had to write this)

Daichi woke up to his sleeping mate lying on his chest, his pregnant mate sleeping soundly. It had been four months since they had found out that the omega was pregnant and Daichi was as happy and excited as he was when they first saw that little plastic stick with two pink lines. 

He couldn’t believe how far their relationship had come. It seemed like only yesterday they met for the first time, Daichi as an alpha and Koushi still natureless. He remembered the times they shared together on the volleyball court as setter and spiker, and when he realized that he was in love with him. He how happy he was when Koushi presented as an omega towards the end of their first year and when they shared their first kiss. 

From their first kiss to courting, going through heat together for the first time and finally claiming the omega as his own, making an unbreakable bond that would last forever. Daichi remembered every moment they shared together. 

Koushi stirred startling Daichi from his thoughts. Daichi watched as he raised one hand to rub his eyes before looking up to meet Daichi’s eyes. The moment they met Koushi smiled. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” Koushi mumbled sleepily, Daichi hummed in response. He lifted Koushi’s head off of his chest and straddled him holding himself up so that they were close together but no too close so that he wouldn’t squish the baby. Koushi laughed. 

“What are you doing?” Koushi asked, he was smirking. Daichi said nothing, instead he lowered his head to meet his mate’s lips with his own and shared a morning kiss, lazy but still passionate. 

“A kiss for you.” He said when they pulled away. Koushi smiled when his alpha moved down his body until his face was hovering right above his abdomen. Daichi pulled up his mate’s shirt and planted a kiss right above the navel. 

“And a kiss for the baby.”


End file.
